Teddy goes to Hogwarts
by HowlShield
Summary: In 19 years later, Albus and Rose didn't understand that their parents were famous. This means that all of the older kids had to learn this at some point of their school journey. My guess is that it happened sooner, rather than later. This is Teddy Lupin's journey to Hogwarts, and how he discovers the famous Harry Potter.


A/N: This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy. It's only supposed to be a one-shot, but it might become more in the future. Enjoy.

* * *

September 1, 2009

A group of eight came out from under their multiple umbrellas as they finally made it to the protective roof of King's Cross Station. Ginny was pushing a twin stroller, following Harry who had Victoire by the hand, and a large trunk in his other hand. Andromeda walked beside Ginny with James, while Teddy ran back and forth between the two groups.

Edward Remus Lupin was headed off to Hogwarts and everyone had come to see him off.

The entire group was sporting brown hair, because Teddy refused to morph his hair a non-violent color unless everyone else changed colors, too.

It was only 10:30 in the morning, which meant they had half an hour before the train was scheduled to leave the station. This was the first time that any of the kids had ever been to Platform 9 ¾, and so Harry taught them how to run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He went first with Teddy and the trolley, followed by everyone else. As everyone ran through the passage for Platform 9 ¾, they noticed a large red train and a large crowd of people.

Harry helped Teddy put his trunk into a luggage compartment and they returned to their family to see Ginny reaching into the bottom of stroller.

Ginny took out a cat carrier and handed it to Teddy.

"Can't forget this little one, can we?"

Inside was a small white kitten, only a few months old. The litter of six had been born on Teddy's birthday and he had been allowed to choose his favorite. He had named her Neige, the French word for snow, according to Aunt Fleur.

The group made its way to the side, where there were a few tables set up. Ginny brought out a bag of pastries and they enjoyed their late breakfast.

With only 10 minutes before 11, everyone said their goodbyes to Teddy, and Harry handed him a small bag of money, for him to enjoy treats on the train, while Ginny handed him the lunchbox he had used for muggle school, which contained a small lunch and a can of cat food for the train.

Teddy stepped onto the train and waved, then turned around and went in search of a compartment. After checking three that were full, he found one with only two other boys inside.

He knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Hey. Can I sit here?" Teddy asked.

The boys had been looking out of the window and turned around when he knocked. The two appeared similar, probably brothers, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and thin faces.

The shorter of the two was the first to speak, "Yeah, sure! My name's David, and this is my fraternal twin brother Roger. What's your name?"

"Teddy. Well Edward, really, but everyone calls me Teddy, cause I was named after my grandpa who they called Ted. Teddy Remus Lupin." He said this all relatively fast.

"Lupin?" said Roger.

"As in the godson of Harry and Ginny Potter?" David asked, his voice getting higher as he got the names of the two people. "You're famous!"

Teddy was slightly confused at the reaction of the two boys. He knew his godmother was famous, as she played Chaser for the HolyHead Harpies. But it was rare that he found two people, especially boys, that knew the name of any player of an all-girls Quidditch team; even rarer when a player had been retired for years. And just because Aunt Ginny was famous didn't exactly make him famous, so how was it they knew his name?

"Well I guess Aunt Ginny was pretty famous. She gets us tickets to games all the time! Are you guys fans of the Harpies?"

David's head leaned to the side with a look of confusion as he muttered "A fan of harpies? Who in this world is a fan of those nightmare birds?"

The whistle outside blew and the three boys went to the window to wave final goodbyes to their loved ones on the platform. Teddy put down his lunch box and the cat carrier and unzipped the front, grabbing Neige into his arms. He waited for an answer to his question.

Roger quickly assessed what Teddy was asking. He had mentioned something about tickets to a game, and the HolyHead Harpies he knew were a Quidditch team. He reached into a bookbag he had brought, which contained three books, his wizard's chess, pocket change, and a squashed sandwich. He pulled out a book on Quidditch and flipped through until he reached H. Under HolyHead Harpies, he found the Chaser Ginny Weasley Potter and read it aloud.

" _Ginevra Weasley Potter (1999-2003), possibly most famous for her marriage to 'The Chosen One' Harry Potter, has been playing for the Harpies since she graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1999. While at Hogwarts she played Chaser and was the reserve Seeker for Gryffindor. After being recruited by the Harpies, she became part of the lineup immediately. Potter retired after the 2003 season when she became pregnant with her oldest child James Sirius Potter._

 _Ginny Weasley Potter learned to ride a broomstick in secret, by taking turns sneaking the brooms of her six older brothers during the night. In her fourth year, she joined the Gryffindor team and won the Quidditch Cup. That year she also participated in the 'Battle of the Department of Mysteries' (1996), where it was discovered that Lord Voldemort was indeed alive. Potter also participated in the 'Battle of the Astronomy Tower' (1997) and the 'Battle of Hogwarts' (1998). Potter married Harry James Potter in 2002, at the age of 20. After her retirement from the Harpies in 2003, Potter had 3 children, and is now the Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the 'Daily Prophet'."_

Teddy was struck by what he had heard. He had no idea that Aunt Ginny was That cool! She had fought Voldemort's army since her fourth year of school! That took guts. But what had they said about Uncle Harry? "The Chosen One? What's that?" Teddy asked the two boys.

"Oh, only the person who had to stop Voldemort. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He survived the killing curse twice and everyone knows his name!"

As Teddy's mind spun, so did the colors of his hair. His hair went from mousy brown to black, red, and blond. Then it started to go blue, pink, green, and purple.

Roger and David just stared at his hair.

"Woah!" exclaimed David. "Our sister didn't tell us there was a metamorphmagus at Hogwarts! That is so cool!"

"What?" questioned Teddy. It had been years since his hair had changed on its own, which is the only reason Gran Dromeda and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had allowed him to go to a muggle school in London. "Oh, yeah. Well, there probably hasn't been one since my mum was there. She was a Hufflepuff. It's my first year at Hogwarts."

"Ours too! Where are you going if you had the choice?" asked David. "I want to be a Gryffindor. But the other houses don't seem bad. Slytherin's gotten better, and my dad says it needs people like us to show them how to be good."

Teddy had been thinking for years about where he wanted to go. His mother had been a Hufflepuff, as well as his Grandpa Ted. Grand Dromeda was a Slytherin and she was amazing. His dad and all the Weasleys had been Gryffindors though. Maybe he would break all the rules and be a Ravenclaw. He brought that up to Uncle Harry once and he just chuckled and passed him his latest test from school, which admittedly hadn't been his best work.

"Not sure, really. But Uncle George said that the Hufflepuff dorms are close to the kitchens, so that'd be amazing!" Teddy said with a huge grin on his face.

The three boys rode the Hogwarts Express together, just talking and laughing, playing with Neige, wondering what school would be like, and how they would get past the troll to be sorted. Teddy made a personal vow that he would write a letter to the so-called Chosen One as soon as he figured out how to get to the Owlery, or as soon as Aunt Ginny sent him a letter, whichever came first.


End file.
